Tractor
Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki :"WP:P" redirects here. For new proposals, see Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Village pump (proposals). For Tractor Wiki's policy on page protection, see Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Protection policy. For its guideline on plagiarism, see Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Plagiarism. |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid #dfdfdf; padding:1em 1em 1em 1em; background-color:#f9f9f9" | Contents What are portals? · How to find portals · How to create a portal · How to make a good portal · How to categorize a portal · How to get involved · See also |- | colspan="2" width="100%" valign="top" style="padding:1em 1em 1em 1em; border:1px solid #dfdfdf; background-color:#FFFFF" | What are portals? The idea of a portal is to help readers and/or editors navigate their way through Wiki topic areas through pages similar to the Main Page. In essence, portals are useful entry-points to Tractor Wiki content. Portals originated in the Polish and German Wikipedias. In early 2005, the concept was imported to the English Wikipedia and the first Wikiportals were established. Later that year, Wikia added a special namespace (Portal:) to the sites structure. In 2010 Tractor Wiki decided to start adding them to its structure and retained links with imported Wikipedia articles to portals ready for when each one is created. Some place holding templates were created for portals popular links to future portal sections. Portals are subject to the five pillars of Wikia, and must comply with Wikia's core content policies like Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Neutral point of view, Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:No original research and Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Verifiability. At present, there are featured portals, of a total of portals on Tractor Wiki. How to find portals All portals should be listed at the directory of portals, which also details their founding dates and whom you can contact with regard to a particular portal. If you have created a portal, you must list it here. Portal:Contents/Portals lists all portals of reader-ready quality. Portals are also largely inter-accessible with users able to navigate from one portal to another. Universal features, such as the browsebar (which links to top-level portals), and the portals template (which links to Portal:List of portals), allow for convenient browsing. Moreover, portals are also categorised according to hierarchy. Portals, in most instances, also link to their Related portals (those lateral to them) and their Subportals (those that descend from them). Top-level portals are linked from the Main Page, while individual portals are linked by placing on a page. In the main namespace, these templates are often found at the top of an article's talk page, being integrated into WikiProject banner templates. Per WP:ALSO, they may also be placed in the "See also" section of articles. How to add portal links to articles These links go in the See also section. Entering the link at the top of the section will allow it to sit on the top right. Add a portal link by typing '' '' for example '' . If more than one portal is to be linked use a second parameter, for example '' '' (illustrated on right). If there are problems with infoboxes or illustrations from above causing undesired layout effects use '' , or consider a text link * Energy portal; * Energy portal How to create a portal There is no single standard design for portals, but the most widely used layout is the "box portal". The use of this design is recommended due to the ease with which it can be created and maintained. For further ideas on portal design, browse existing portals and see the featured portals. For step-by-step instructions on how to set up a new portal, refer to the instructions page. Once you have created the portal, please update . How to make a good portal Most portals contain the following for readers: * A selected article and/or picture * Links into the main category for the topic and possibly subcategories (some portals actually appear in the description page for the main category) * General info about the subject, or links thereto * Links to other portals (using templates) and for editors. * Links to related WikiProjects. You can use to add Wikimedia Sister Projects' links to your portal (links to news, images and so on). * Links to specific articles or tasks * Collaboration of the week, month, etc. You may want to embark on an effort to fill the related categories with appropriate articles if this has not been done already (or add it to the portal's "todo" list so visitors can help out). How to categorise a portal *For a simple portal, simply add a specific subcategory of Category:Portals to the bottom of the portal page. *For a complex, multi-page portal, a portal category is needed. *Portal categories are generally named Category:TOPIC portal where the portal itself is named Portal:TOPIC. *Portal categories are categorised under Category:Portals subcategories just like portals. *Portals with their own categories are only categorised in that category, which in turn is put into the other categories that the portal would have been in. How to get involved Just as with Tractor Wiki at large, portals can be edited by anyone. However, it is important to pay due regard to the established work of others. Editors are always needed to maintain individual portals; if you would like to participate in the upkeep of a particular portal, note your intention on its talk page, list yourself as a maintainer in the directory of portals, and get to work! A WikiProject on Portals has been founded to coordinate portal activity. The current objectives are to develop standards for all portals and to ensure maintenance. Other tasks include the integration and categorisation of portals. Immediate attention is needed at portals listed in Category:Portals under construction and Category:Portals needing attention. Remember WikiProjects dont "Own" the area of the overall project that they cover but are often more focused on that particular area, so discus differences of opinion to understand each others point of view on the topic in question if they differer and what 'evidence' (verification) there is to support each sides arguments (views). See also * List of portals * Featured portals |} Category:Tractor Wiki Portals